


Center of Attention

by gorefont



Series: M/M OC OneShots [2]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorefont/pseuds/gorefont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV change to tall young character and added female character! This would technically precede the events of Twenty Questions, or just treat them entirely separate with the same male characters from Twenty Questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posted at the request of two friends! POV change was fun to write as well as the added female character, writing three people was a good challenge for future prompts I plan to write too!

He grabbed your jaw and tugged. "You're a little shit, you know that?"

The subtle notes of sarcasm mixed with a serious tone made you quirk an eyebrow, you stared up at your small friend. He was  _very_ small compared to you, you were nearly twice his size and standing he didn't even come to your shoulder. He was thin and short, but although his features were small and almost childlike in nature flagrantly ignoring his age, he was long. Long fingers accompanied by long arms and even longer legs, it was hard not to look at. Another astonishing feature was how pale he was, he looked almost sickly and frail and if it weren't for the tight grip on your jaw, you would've guessed weak. Your eyes moved over to the other person in the room, she was even shorter than he was but not nearly as thin and frail, or pale. She picked up a small tumbler filled with amber liquid and swirled it around the glass before taking a slow sip and almost grimacing at the taste. You didn't understand the charm of alcohol to them, but they both loved it and often shared long talks about what goes best with what. You turned your attention back to the small man sitting in your lap and holding your jaw firmly. He frowned at you and looked over to your shared companion.

"What do you think, my sweet?" he said lightly.

"I don't think nothin', you do what you want with 'im." she said gruffly, a thick accent very prominent.

"Come here-" she shot him a look "-Please." he said, sprinkling on a small pouting look to match the last bit of the command.

She walked over, almost stomping, and placed a chin on his shoulder to look down at you now. He crossed his legs gracefully, fitted pants tugging lightly at the boney knees beneath, he hooked fingers from his free hand into a lazily put on tie around her neck. You were all wearing fairly nice attire, although it was clear who was used to it and who was not. She had on an almost modest circle skirt that fitted itself lightly at the waist, a neatly pressed blouse and a clean black blazer making her appear almost dainty, if it weren't for the obvious clumsy traits and less than lady-like tendencies. Admittedly, she looked good in her formal clothes, they were becoming against a ruggish personality. Her hair was neatly brushed but had since fallen out of a loose ponytail, strands of disheveled hair framing her face in a gentle way. Small but bossy was wearing a deep navy, slim fit suit and matching waistcoat which seemed intimately familiar with the way he was built. His tie had been discarded and in it's place several undone buttons and a small peek of bare skin. You loved the way they looked and it was almost too graceful, too elegant and fluid how each moved in their own way. Your overactive and observant brain was almost overwhelmed with the two standing in front of you, the small man was almost snakelike and calculated with every movement and she was almost impulsive in nature, but did everything with a degree of heartfelt emotion.

 _Snap._ Suddenly you were back to the world of the living and they both were frowning at you now.

"Hey, young one, you going to play little space cadet all night?" he seemed almost annoyed, but a playful smirk signaled otherwise.

"Sorry." you said flatly

You adjusted your hands just behind you to lean back on now that your jaw was free from grip and extended your legs slightly forward. You looked over expectantly towards your pretty female friend. A light blush slowly spread over her face as you kept staring, making an almost stubborn point, you knew what effect you had and she was easy to tease. It set you in high spirits, you felt immensely more playful. You leaned forward, pushing hair out of your face, she instinctively went to move away but the same firm fingers held their grip on her, refusing to let her move. You smiled widely.

"What's the matter? Little too close for comfort?" you said lowly, knowing what a drop in tone would do.

"...Asshole." she muttered.

"Play nice, you two." his light voice said matter-of-factly, keeping his grip tight on her tie.

You leaned forward enough just to ghost hot breath over her face, seeing the blush deepen and deepen. She gripped nervously at the hand holding here there but stopped her attempts to move away and let you place a small kiss at the corner of her mouth. You drew away but stayed just close enough to feel the heat rising off of her face, you smiled sweetly at her.

"I'm sure we can do better than cute little pecks." he spoke up.

He let go of the grip on her tie and folded his hands neatly in his lap and smiled slyly at the both of you, still comfortably close peering at him curiously. He tilted his head to look at the two of you through long eyelashes, the action was almost pretentious but highly expectant. He pursed his lips and waved a hand.

"Go ahead." a small commanding voice urged.

Suddenly two hands gripped your shirt tightly and a fervent kiss caught you incredibly off guard, but you leaned into it, giving into an awful temptation. Her mouth was small and soft but the kiss was firm and demanding, she knew exactly what she wanted and went for it and you let her, you put your hands on her shoulders but didn't push away. She broke the kiss with a red face, and looked away slightly.

"How long have you been holding that in?" you asked in a cocky manor.

A cold hand was placed on both your shoulders, you both looked up at the small man still sitting on your lap and he smiled almost gently. He leaned over and whispered something into her ear, barely audible to you, and kissed her cheek gently. He then turned a cool gaze to you and leaned forward towards your ear, you jerked away instinctively but his hand found it's way the back of your neck and held you firmly where you needed to be.

"That was cute." he said curtly, letting his top lip brush your ear lightly.

You turned your face to his and frowned at him. She laid her head in his lap and extended her arms around you, they weren't long enough to wrap completely around your waist but they came close. He stroked her hair gently and affectionately, enjoying being at the center of this tryst. He turned his face to you again, raising one eyebrow and smirking lightly, his lack of smiling was intentional and you guessed it was a personal choice but you smiled at him waiting.

"Well," he muttered

"Well." you repeated in the same low cocky voice from before.

"What do you want?"

"Same thing she did." you motioned to her with a head nod.

"I'm not nearly as nice as she is."

"Maybe I don't want you to be nice?" you dared, narrowing your eyes at him.

"What is it you always say?" you raised your eyebrows at him in a flirtatious manner and dropped your voice to a husky tone "No one likes a tease?"

The small smirk on his face was replaced with a clenched jaw and narrowed eyes.

"Don't do that." he said flatly.

She raised her head to peak from underneath the hand that stopped it's affectionate petting and stared curiously at the two of you having a small bout for dominance. He placed two cold hands on either side of your face, not breaking eye contact for an instance. You felt a small knot of nervousness build in your stomach. 

"I'm sorry, didn't you say you'd never kissed a boy before?" he coo'd at you, ardently.

She sat up now, eyes widened a little, wondering what would unfold and looked at the two of you. You shifted still underneath him, and placed a hand on the middle of his thigh. He broke eye contact now and looked down at your hand precariously and looked back to you now, and unfolding his legs to move them towards you. He pulled your face closer to his.

"You're not the one calling the shots here, young man." he said lowly, his light voice had no hint of sarcasm.

You faltered for a moment, still feeling the fluttering nervousness in the pit of your stomach, you weren't sure if it was anticipation or not. But it wasn't as if you hadn't thought about kissing the two people with you, you had let your mind wander on sleepless nights and in moments of sheer boredom. You'd thought about a lot of things, they were attractive people and they thought you were just as interesting as you thought they were. The faint smell of cigarettes and a firm mouth pressed to your jawline snapped you back to reality.

"Pay attention to me." he frowned at you.

You snapped your head to look at him, this time the heat was coming off your face, you barely noticed her move to sit behind you and snaking her arms around your waist and sitting her chin to rest on your shoulder opposite his face. You suddenly felt warm all over. He dragged his hands down to dawdle with your own tie, running his thumbs over it idly while she smoothed hands over the front of your shirt. You felt remarkably relaxed and calm now. He jerked you forward and stared at you intently.

"I'll give you what you want because I'm nice and I think you deserve to have what you want," he muttered at you lowly "But I will absolutely not be nice about it."

And with that he placed an ardent kiss to you, your hands instinctively gripped at hers, who was still tracing lazy patterns into your ribs and abdomen through your shirt. A warm tongue pressed at your lower lip, you opened your mouth but he bit down sharply. You pressed your mouth to his, it was small but plush beneath yours. He tasted like stale cigarettes with a tangy aftertaste, much different from her almost sweet coffee flavor from before. He clenched his hand at your chin for a final time and moved you away, he pressed his thumb firmly to your mouth.

"That's about enough of that." he smiled at you sweetly and scoffed.

"Wh-what?" you stammered out.

"That's it, you kissed a boy." he pursed his lips and smirked "That's all you wanted, right?"

You sat very confused and disheveled, wondering if a continuation would ever occur. And later, it did.

 


	2. You're Not In a Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader POV is from tall one again! This is the smutty sequel to Twenty Questions and it's prequel Center of Attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This transpires after the events of Twenty Questions! I might go back and put these fics in an understandable timeline for easier reading, but for now I apologize that it's a bit all over the place.

He let out a deep sigh and began undoing his neatly pressed tie.

"Fine," he looked at the two of you, eyeing you both with sternness.

"We'll do this but know now that what happens in this room does not need to be known to people outside this room, am I clear?"

"Crystal clear." you said, turning to look at your female friend and back to him.

You both nodded happily at your slender friend, he motioned for you both to come over and you rushed over gleefully as he discarded of his tie and undid a few buttons from the top of his shirt. You pressed sweet kisses to his jawline while your female friend planted equally sweet kisses to his neck and chest. This was not the first time the three of you had been together but this would be the first time you would all enjoy each other. The thought made you eager and you began dragging the other two towards the bed. Small laughter filled the room in between kisses as your little unit of three made it's way to the bed, you landed first and pulled the slender man down with you. He landed beside you and she followed almost on top of him, they both shared a loud laugh at each other. You leaned over and began kissing him again, this time on the mouth between chuckles and even small giggles. He pushed you away lightly, still laughing and motioned to your shared pretty friend

"Don't ignore the lady, it's bad manners."

You smirked at him and leaned over this time to place small, gentle kisses on her mouth. She melted under you and leaned into you, you felt her warm hands on your neck and in your hair while another pair of hands traced lazy motions into your torso. The two of you broke the kiss with a laugh and then focused your attention to your slender friend. He looked surprised at the two of you and slightly confused.

"What..?" He asked, almost concerned.

You looked to your female friend and smiled slyly then back to him. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at you, you pushed him down on the bed and she followed suit, moving to the opposite side of him. You both shared in the delight of feeling him squirm beneath your kisses and gentle caressing, the two of you worked to unbutton his waistcoat and untuck his shirt. You slid his shirt up and began lining his abdomen with wet kisses as she leaned up and began her own affectionate kisses on his small mouth. His body started growing hot underneath the two of you and you bit and sucked marks into his skin and dragged her hand down to feel each one. You felt his cold hand gripping at your shoulder and you looked up to find the two hadn't broken their kiss for an instant but his grip on you signaled that he needed to break the contact, you sat up and began placing pecks to her shoulder and neck urging her to pay attention to you now. You were both sitting up now and between kisses were now undoing each others shirts until the two of you were in just your half undone pants over your still barely dressed friend. He propped himself up on his elbows to gape at you both. 

"Hey, help me" you said to your female companion, making a notion towards him with your head.

It took a moment for her to understand what you meant, but she understood and moved behind your very confused friend and let the back of his head drop onto her lap as he looked between the two of you wondering what you were planning. You straddled his hips and leaned down close to his face and kissed either side of his mouth, he let you but eyed you suspiciously. 

"What are you doing?" he said matter-of-factly.

"You, presumably" you retorted.

She let out a small laugh, he looked up and frowned at her and she responded with a little smile. Taking the opportunity you began kissing down his neck and nibbling at it. Once you were lower towards his collar bone you bit down harder and with each bite you licked and sucked lightly, you could feel him starting to squirm again, his hips starting to buck slightly into yours. You held his hips firmly down and made your way with your mouth to his chest, continuing with your routine of biting, licking and sucking deep red and purple marks. He let out a loud groan when you reached just above his abdomen, you stopped to look up at him momentarily. Once your eyes were locked you bit down again but this time much harder, he let out another loud guttural groan and you licked the spot gently. 

"Do you know how long.." another bite "I've thought about this?"

You pressed a firm kiss to the spot.

"How many times I've thought about the way you taste." you bit down again, you felt his hips strain to move beneath your grip.

"And do you know.."

You moved back up to his face and pressed your forehead to his so you could look him in the eye, you removed one hand from his hips but still held them firmly down and gripped his chin so he couldn't look away from you.

"Do you know how many times I've touched myself to the thought of doing exactly what the three of us are doing?"

"How many." he stated, without faltering. 

"You're not in a position to be actin' that way." she spoke up, clearly aimed at his cocky response. 

You let go of his chin and let him place fervent kisses to your mouth and neck, he began sitting up, almost pushing you off his hips but she moved behind him and planted firm kisses to his nape and shoulders. You moved from your position straddling him to nestle your hips in between his thighs while she wrapped her arms lovingly around his waist, holding him firmly to her. You slowly undid the button on his pants and slid them off, tossing them aimlessly behind you and returned to your position in between his thighs, you rubbed at him through his thin underwear. He moaned loudly to you as she made gentle coo's to him and placed small affectionate kisses where she could while holding him in place. You kissed down his abdomen again, teasing just above the hem of his underwear.

"Don't tease 'im." she muttered out, her accent thickening up a bit as she lowered her voice.

"He does it to me." you said, letting your lips brush over the skin of his lower abdomen.

But you knew you couldn't keep it up any longer, you let your hands slide his boxers down and this was familiar to you. You kissed at his stiffened cock firmly and unlike the previous time you took him in your mouth and slowly began bobbing and twisting your head, you felt a hand grip tightly to your hair and you dared look up but what you saw only made you more excited. His eyes were tightly closed and his other hand held firmly onto her as she made small comforting noises to him. He let out a loud groan as you picked up pace, his hips involuntarily bucked into your mouth, you moved your hands to hold him into place. He gripped tightly onto your hair, letting his nails drag into your scalp. Suddenly he pulled back on your hair, a low groan escaped his mouth at the protest of your mouth on his body. He panted heavily and moved a hand under your chin and gently moved you up and closer to his face, you obeyed.

"That's enough," he breathed out "I think you both have earned your fun."


End file.
